justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mad Love
|artist = e ft. |year = 2018 |mode = Dueto (Clássica) Solo (Extrema) |dg = / (Clássica) (Extrema) |difficulty = Médio |effort = |nogm = 3 para cada 2 (Versão Extrema) |nosm = |mc = |pc = / (Clássico) (Extrema) |gc = / (Clássico) (Extrema) |lc = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BkFqiP0gu8I/ |perf = Laure Dary (P1) https://www.instagram.com/p/BkFqiP0gu8I/[[:File:MadLove proof.png]] Thibaut Orsoni (P2) File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png |picto = TBA }} "Mad Love" de e ft. está incluida em . Dançarinos Clássico P1 P1 é uma mulher. Ela usa um corpete rosa e ciano com um motivo de coração no meio e mangas com babados. Ela também tem uma saia listrada azul e amarela com um corte no meio. Ela também tem meias rosa choque com fitas azuis, sapatos de plataforma verde com motivos de coração amarelo ao lado de cada um e óculos de sol pretos. P2 P2 é um homem. Ele usa um casaco verde aberto com um motivo de coração com uma camiseta azul. Ele também usa um par de calças pretas, um par de tênis com motivos de coração ao lado de cada um, dois colares de corrente de ouro e óculos de sol pretos. Seu cabelo é estilizado em dreadlocks com uma extensão de cabelo lavanda. Madlove_coach_1.png|P1 Madlove_coach_2.png|P2 Alternativa A dançarina é uma mulher. Ela usa uma crinolina de gaiola roxa sobre um espartilho ciano com forro roxo e uma corrente de ouro sobre a cintura. Ela também usa meias cor de rosa com três linhas cianas e saltos de plataforma roxa e ciana com pequenas correntes de ouro. Ela também usa uma corrente de ouro, uma gargantilha turquesa com uma corrente de ouro por cima, óculos de sol com uma moldura dourada e uma pulseira de ouro no pulso direito. Seu cabelo é de cor-de-rosa e está decorado em uma agitação. Fundo Clássico A rotina acontece em um piso quadriculado que se transforma em formas como diamantes, corações, trevos e estrelas. A rotina se move em direção a um castelo, progredindo de um jardim para um festival e para os portões do reino. O jardim tem arcos de plantas e folhas, várias plantas com um coração sobre eles em um pote de cerâmica azul, com cortinas de veludo que se erguem atrás deles. Durante o refrão, eles se movem no mesmo andar, exceto com o treinador da Narco barricando os lados e estátuas de concreto e abstratas girando atrás deles. Eles então vão para uma área com balões em forma de coração e trompetes expelindo mais balões. Três balões que crescem de um pote também podem ser vistos. Alternativa O pano de fundo consiste no pano de fundo do castelo da rotina Clássica, com uma tonalidade amarela ao redor, enquanto as asas e os triângulos aparecem nele. Rosas aladas voam para o fundo enquanto os triângulos giram e embaralham o fundo. Em seguida, ele transita para um pano de fundo azul com o castelo agora de cabeça para baixo e refletido nos dois lados da tela. Edifícios floreados, corações alados e mais triângulos aparecem no fundo enquanto o castelo e os corações piscam e pulsam ao ritmo da música. No coro, o triângulo central abre-se para um pano de fundo turquesa com troféus de coração de ouro ladeando os lados de um jardim em forma de coração com um fosso escuro em forma de coração e decorações douradas na parte superior e inferior do fosso. O jardim pulsa sempre que "Observe o ritmo" é dito e cospe rosas no processo. O fundo amplia-se para o jardim, onde as trombetas e a bandeira do Narco podem ser vistas, com os bustos de 2 leões com óculos escuros ao lado. Eles mudam de cor e mudam de cor para a batida da música, enquanto os corações alados voam para o fundo. O fundo muda para um pano de fundo rosa, enquanto o jardim se move na diagonal ao longo do sceen. O triângulo no centro roatates e se transforma em um coração antes de reverter, para o ritmo da música. Antes do pré-refrão, o fundo se torna um grande diamante roxo escuro com troféus e colunas ao lado, com uma rosa no centro. O diamante se divide em 2 diamantes e se move ao redor da tela antes de mudar para um pano de fundo azul escuro com os leões girando ao redor do lado e os triângulos girando com a rosa nele. A base dos leões tem setas apontando para o centro da rosa, que tem uma letra M nela. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Este é um movimento dourado da direita para a esquerda: * P2: Balançar os braços em direção ao seu peito. * P1: Traga os braços para baixo em um círculo. Movimento Dourado 3: Este é o movimento final da rotina: * P1: Coloque sua mão direita em sua cabeça. * P2: Ajoelhe-se e coloque a mão direita no peito. Madlove gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 (P2) Madlove gm 2.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 (P1) Madlove gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Madlove gm1 p2.gif|Movimento Dourados 1 e 2 (P2) em-jogo Madlove gm 1 p1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 (P1) em-jogo Madlove gm 3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Alternativa Existem 2 Movimentos Dourados na rotina Alternativa: Movimento Dourado 1: Ponha os braços para cima e pule. Movimento Dourado 2: Enquanto se inclina no chão, dobre o corpo e coloque a mão direita acima da cabeça. Este é o movimento final da rotina. Madlovealt gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Madlovealt gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo Madlovealt gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Madlovealt gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Curiosidades *'' '' é a terceira música de Sean Paul na serie. **Esta é também a quarta música de David Guetta na serie. **Esta é também a quarta música de Becky G na serie. *A rotina usa uma versão clean mal interpretada da música, em que: **"Jiggle up yuh sinting" (quando Becky G diz isso) é mal interpretado como "Jiggle up your swing swing". **"Cau me lovin' how your body fat" é mal interpretado como "Got me lovin' on your body fat". **"Lovin' how your booty pop when the beat drop" é mal interpretado como "Rubbin' on your booty fat, wanna beat ya up". **"Come in my baby" é mal interpretado como "For me and my baby". **"When you do it is a wrap" é mal interpretado como "When you treat to the rap". **"When you fling it up back" é mal interpretado como "When your fingers got rocks". **"Steppin in gyal you pepparin " é mal interpretado como "In gyal you preparin ". **"You never yet flop" é mal interpretado como "You never get flopped". **"Weh mi wah fi attack" é mal interpretado como "When me walk fi ya spot". **"Mi eye deh 'pon she" é mal interpretado como "Eyes upon cheek". **"Girl your legs look the best" é mal interpretado como "Gyal ya light up the place". **"Boy I m tryna be good" é mal interpretado como "Boy I m tryna make up". **"But you re making me be so bad" é mal interpretado como "But you re making me feel so bad". **"Spin like propeller" é mal interpretado como "Been there preparin'". **"Spin my girl" é mal interpretado como "Still my girl". **"Jiggle up yuh sinting" (quando Sean Paul diz isso) é mal interpretado como "Jingle up and sing sing". **"Unquestionable you a run the sinting" é mal interpretado como "And gyal say never you a relentless thing". **"You ready break down my guard" é mal interpretado como "You're ready but oh my god". Clássico *O dançarino do Narco aparece no fundo, mas com a pele negra e um esquema de cores diferente. Versão Extrema *Nos consoles da setima geração, o fundo não tem muitos detalhes comparando com o da oitava geração. *O fundo da extração é diferente do fundo do square. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Madlove_cover_generic.png|''Mad Love'' Madlovealt_cover_generic.png|''Mad Love'' (Extrema) Madlove_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (Clássica) Madlovealt_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (Extrema) tex1_64x64_m_2f0a72c4894fb614_14.png|Fundo da extração do (Clássico) Tex1_64x64_m_9ebf2b38b3571f82_14.png|Fundo da extração do (Extrema) Madlove_banner_bkg.png|Banner do (Clássico) Madlovealt_banner_bkg.png|Banner do (Extrema) Madlove cover 1024.png|Cover do (Clássico) Madlovealt cover 1024.png|Cover do (Extrema) MadLove 901.png|Avatar do P1 (Clássico) MadLove 924.png|Avatar do P2 (Clássico) MadLoveALT 988.png|Avatar (Extrema) Madlove pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Clássico) postcard_madlove001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_madlove001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (sem a logo) postcard_madlove003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_madlove003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (Sem a logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 1.png|Fundo 1 (do fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 2.png|Fundo 2 (do fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 3.png|Fundo 3 (do fankit) Screenshots dento do Jogo madlove jd2019 menu.png|''Mad Love'' no menu do madlove jd2019 load.png|Tela de carregamento do madlove jd2019 coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarinos do Fotos Promocionais Madlove teaser.gif|Teaser https://www.instagram.com/p/BjsGvn6H9IE/ JD19 COACH MAD LOVE GIRL A3.png JD19 COACH MAD LOVE MAN A3.png Outros Madlove thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail Oficial do Youtube (US) Madlove thumbnail uk.jpg|Thumbnail Oficial do Youtube (UK) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 1.png|Fundo 1 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 2.png|Fundo 2 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MAD LOVE 3.png|Fundo 3 Madlovealt background comparison.png|Comparação de Fundos Videos Sean Paul, David Guetta - Mad Love ft. Becky G Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Mad Love (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love (Extrame Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Mad Love - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love (Alternate) (7th-Gen) Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Mad Love Mad Love - Just Dance 2019 (Extreme) (No GUI) (7th-Gen) Referências en:Mad Love es:Mad Love Categoria:Músicas por Becky G Categoria:Músicas por Sean Paul Categoria:Músicas por David Guetta